


We Have to Tell

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [18]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce Wayne x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 16





	We Have to Tell

Once Beckett was in bed, the pair of you curled up together on the couch. Bruce gently took your hand. “A penny for your thoughts?” He asked softly. 

You licked your lips, tearing up. “I’m pregnant, Bruce.”

He widened his eyes. “What?” He shut off the tv. “When did you find out? How did…?” He started, shutting his mouth when he saw how upset you looked. 

“Last week.” You sighed. “I was trying to wait until after his birthday to mention it.” You sniffled. “And I know you’re excited to go back, and now I can’t ask you to take off again in the next seven months.” You shook your head. “Beckett isn’t even a year yet, either.” Which honestly, the thought of two under two scared the hell out of you. “I’m not ready!” 

Bruce took your hands in his. “Hey, hey. We’ll figure it out.” He smiled softly. “We’re expanding our family.” He said happily, pulling you close, kissing your temple. “You’ll be amazing with this baby, just like you are with Beckett.”

“But will I have to do it alone?” You asked suddenly. “I can’t ask you to leave work so long again.” You pointed out. “And my parents are too far, and they work.”

He kissed your knuckles. “I’ll do part time. Something. Anything to help.” He promised. “And I’m sure that we’ll be able to stay with my parents on weeks we know that it’ll be busy at work.” He went on. You only nodded, feeling scared for the future. You leaned on him, letting out a soft sigh. “We’ll do it.” He smiled. “I know we will. It just came sooner than we planned but the plan didn’t change.” He wanted to run and tell everyone, but had a feeling you were scared of that, too. “We’ll hire a nanny if we need to.”

“No!” You said instantly. “I don’t want a nanny. Ever.” You were hellbent that you’d never need one. 

“Okay. Alfred then.” He said quickly, not wanting to upset you. “We’ll do everything to make things as easy as we can.” 

“Okay.” You swallowed, wiping your face. “Okay.” You repeated softly.

He hugged you tight. “I love you so much.” He rubbed your back. “And our kids.”

* * *

You did everything in your power not to tell anyone about the new baby, but you started showing sooner with this baby. Come four months, and there was no way to even brush it off as gaining weight. You stayed home constantly and wouldn’t accept any visitors. You didn’t know what to do now. It was obvious no matter what you wore. 

Bruce called you one morning, asking you to come visit him at work. He’d left too early, and wanted lunch with you and Beckett. “Please babe? Pleaseeee.” He said cutely. 

“We haven’t announced anything, Bruce.” You said weakly. “I haven’t even told Maryanne!” You reminded him. 

“Well, she has something really important to tell you, too, so perfect timing!” He told you. “I’ll order from your favorite pizza place.” 

You wished he understood. “Fine.” You sniffled. “I’ll get ready and let you know when I’m on my way.” You told him. “Meet me in the lobby? Beckett will want to go after everything.”

“Alright, I will.” He said happily. “I love you.” He was smiling, you could tell. 

* * *

As you neared the lobby doors, you took a deep breath. Beckett was in his stroller, looking around as he hugged his favorite toy. “Daddy!” He said happily. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He pointed to him once he was through the lobby. 

Bruce’s face lit up as he crouched to unbuckle his son. “There’s my boy.” He lifted him, moving to kiss your cheek. “And my beautiful wife.” 

You looked extremely nervous and stayed close to him. “Can we go up quickly?” You asked. 

His smile faltered, but he nodded. “We have to tell people soon, babe.” He reminded you.

You nodded. “They’ll know after today.” You pushed Beckett’s stroller. “Is Maryanne meeting us in your office?” You asked, wondering what she had to tell you.

“Yeah.” Bruce hugged Beckett close. “She’s a bit excited.” He tickled his son, who waved to everyone. 

“Hi!” He said happily, giggling when he got tickled. Everyone who spotted him waved back and gushed over the mini Bruce. He ate it up. Once in Bruce's office, you relaxed slightly 

Maryanne squealed when she saw you. “This is perfect!” She beamed. "I'm pregnant, too!"

You widened your eyes. “Oh my gosh!” You hugged her, feeling bad instantly that you hadn’t been honest with her. “How far along?” You asked. 

"About two months! You?" She was beyond excited for this.

“Four.” You said shyly. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you.” You told her. "No one knows."

She smiled. “I understand.” She kissed your forehead. “It was soon after Beckett.” She moved to say hi to the toddler. "You're going to be the best big brother."

Beckett clapped and reached for her. “Hi.” He hugged her once she had him. 

“Hi, baby.” She smiled. “I missed you, too. Now that the secrets are out we can be pregnant buddies!” She told you. "Help each other out when they're born." She noted. 

“That honestly sounds amazing.” You said honestly. “Who...were you dating anyone at the time?"

She shook her head. "One night stand." She shrugged. "It just happened." 

You were surprised she wasn’t more upset at that. “Well, I’m here for you.” You smiled. "I still have all Beckett's newborn things, so you're more than welcome to have them if you have a boy."

“Thank you.” She smiled. “Still want me by your side for this one?” She put a hand on your bump. "I think it's a girl." 

"Of course. You're my best friend." You smiled. “And you do?” 

She nodded. "Yes!" she chuckled as Beckett leaned his head on her shoulder and babbled.

“I am carrying this one different.” You nodded. 

Bruce watched you both from his desk and smiled that you seemed to relax more. “Shall we tell our parents soon?” He asked you.

You nodded. “We should. Especially since Noah has been wanting to visit again.” 

“I’ll help make a surprise party?” Maryanne offered. “Get some cute decorations, some nice food.” 

“You’re so sweet.” You hugged her side. “I want to help you the way you helped me with Beckett. You plan a surprise party and I do your baby shower?” You smiled. “Please?” You really loved her friendship, and she was more like a sister than your actual sister was. 

“I can’t say no to that.” She smiled and hugged you back. “I was worried about doing this alone but I know I have your support.” 

“And Bruce’s. He loves kids.” You pointed to your husband. “Right?” 

Bruce smiled. “Of course. Anything you need, you know that.” He told Maryanne. “Y/N has been worried about two under two, so when we’re at my parent’s house, I’ll get you set up there, too. Once the baby is born. Then you can help each other, and Alfred and the staff can help.” He explained. 

“Oh Bruce, that’s too much.” Maryanne shook her head. 

“Nonsense. You’re family.” You told her. “We’ll love your baby as family, too. Our first niece or nephew.” You smiled. “Seeing as my brother is way too young.” You chuckled. 

Maryanne grew a bit teary eyed. “You two are so nice. I don’t deserve you as friends.” She said softly. 

“Sir, the food you ordered is here.” Came Tiffany’s voice. “Oh, Y/N! You’re glowing!” She grinned. 

“He ordered from my favorite pizza place.” You laughed, taking Beckett to set him up in his stroller to eat the food you brought him. “And thank you, Tiffany.” 

“It’s Mrs. Wayne, Tiff.” Bruce told her gently. 

You rolled your eyes. “It’s Y/N.” You chuckled. “I don’t mind.” 

Tiffany smiled thankfully. “Nice to see you. Congratulations.” She ducked out. 

Once Beckett was set up, you sat in the chair across from Bruce. “Maybe this weekend we can send a car for my parents?” You asked, taking a bite of your pizza. “Mm…” You groaned. “So good.” 

Bruce smirked. “I knew you’d love it. And that sounds good to me.” He nodded. "Do they have to work?"

“I think if I tell them ahead of time they can plan, but I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” You hummed. 

“Maybe ask them if they can watch Beckett for the weekend?” Maryanne suggested. "Say you want some time as a couple?"

You and Bruce nodded. “That could work.” You said. "And I know they'd both love to see him again. He's grown a lot in the past couple months. He was barely walking for his birthday.” 

Beckett clapped as everyone looked at him. “Hi, Daddy!” He giggled. “Hi, Mama!” He beamed, smashing some food into his mouth. “Hi, Mawee” 

Maryanne melted. “He’s precious.” She gushed. 

You chuckled. "Yesterday he dumped his yogurt on Lucky. That was far less precious."

“The poor dog.” Bruce laughed. "Happy tried to clean him. He was not appreciating that."

“I have a video.” You dug your phone out and handed it to Maryanne. 

She laughed at the video, shaking her head. “Oh, Beckett.” She grinned at him. “You are your daddy’s son.” She laughed, handing it back.

“I do make messes.” Bruce chuckled. “But, thankfully, not like that.”

You snorted at that and shook your head, continuing to eat happily. You had to admit, getting out of the house was helping so much. You were sure people were talking but for now that was okay. You weren't alone, and this baby was already loved. 

* * *

You were at your next appointment, the day before you were set to surprise yours and Bruce’s parents. You wanted a fresh set of sonogram pictures. He was watching Beckett, making the grandparents some paintings. He told his father he couldn't come in because you were sick. Which wasn't technically a lie. Your morning sickness wasn’t quite gone yet. 

The technician smiled widely at you as she set things up. “Are we wanting to know the sex today?” 

"You can? I thought I had another month." You asked. 

"They are being very cooperative." She chuckled. "And I've been at this a long time." She shrugged. “I’ll tell you how much confidence I have in my choice.” She said honestly. 

You smiled. "Sounds good!" You smiled, hopeful to surprise Bruce.

She smiled back and began the process. “So far so good. Your little one is growing at the right pace.” She said as she moved the wand around. “There’s their hand.” She smiled. “They’re waving at mama.” She pointed, taking pictures. "And I am very confident in saying… You're having a girl."

You teared up instantly. “Oh, thank you.” You touched the screen. “Hi, baby girl.” You started to feel a tiny bit of your fear ease up. 

The tech beamed and began choosing pictures to be printed. “Here you are.” She handed them to you once you were cleaned up. “Have a good day.” 

“Thank you.” You smiled, making your way out of the building. You took a picture of her hand and sent it to Bruce.  _ Say hi to our little princess!  _

Bruce instantly FaceTimed you. “Our baby is a princess?!” He said, beaming. “Really?!” 

You nodded. “She is! The tech has been doing this a long time she said, and our little one was cooperating. So, tada!” You giggled. 

He smiled widely. “I love you both so much. This is perfect!” He looked like he was about to start dancing. “I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Well, you still have about five months, babe.” You giggled. “We can wait.” You teased him. “She does need her room finished, and clothes.”

“Mama!” Beckett ran into his father to say hi. “Hi!” He waved when you were in his sights.

“Hi, baby.” You giggled. “Mommy’s on her way home.” You told him. “You being good for Daddy?”

He nodded and gave you a toothy grin. Bruce lifted him so he was sitting on his lap. “Maybe tonight we go out and get him a big brother shirt?” 

“That sounds great.” You nodded. “I’d love that.” You smiled. “I’ll be home soon. I love you.”

“We love you, too.” He blew a kiss, making Beckett copy him. It was one of the cutest things you had ever seen. 

* * *

The morning of the announcement, you were worried. Your father had come around for Beckett, and adored him. Would he be angry over this baby like he was for him? You tugged at your hair at the thought. You figured everyone else would be thrilled. Sitting on the side of your bed, you did your best to keep from crying.

Maryanne peeked in. “I found a perfect dress.” She had been digging through your closet. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked, moving to sit by your side.

“Just worried.” You sighed. “My dad wasn’t happy when we announced Beckett. What if he’s pissed all over?” You shook your head. “I’m afraid it’ll lead to another fight.”

“You’ve done so well with Beckett. He should take that into consideration.” She rubbed your back. 

You shook your head. “It’s less me, and more...it’s more Bruce…” You groaned. “He doesn’t think he’s able to care for his family. That work comes first.” You shook your head. “Said some mean stuff.”

She frowned. “That’s not fair of him. I hope he isn’t like that with this one.” She gave you a hug. “Bruce is an amazing dad! He is with Beckett, and will be with this one, too.” 

“I’m just scared of that judgemental look.” You ran your hand through your hair. “The disappointment. My sister is the shitty kid, and I get that look.”

“I think we should stay positive and hope he is understanding and excited.” She told you with a smile. “He’s got another grandbaby on the way!”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You squeezed her hand. “Means a lot.” You told her. “Now, let’s see that dress.”

She grinned and went to get it, bringing it in. “Surprise! I actually helped Bruce order a new one.” She was beaming. “You’ll look amazing.”

You touched a hand to your chest. “You’re literally the sweetest.” You sniffed. “Help me get ready?”

* * *

Bruce answered the door, Beckett in his arms when your parents rang the doorbell. “Welcome.” He beamed. 

“Hi!” Beckett classically welcomed them. 

“Oh, my baby.” Your mother smiled at Beckett. “You’re so big!” She reached out for him. 

Bruce stepped back. “Go see Grandma.” He set Beckett down, watching him waddle to her. 

“Ah!” Beckett smiled, reaching up for her once he got to her feet. 

“Oh!” She scooped him up. “You’re walking!” She kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you!” 

Bruce smiled and shook your dad's hand. “I’ll get you guys a drink.” He shut the door once Noah was in. “Hey, little dude, want a soda?”

“Yes, please!” He smiled. 

Beckett squealed when he saw your brother and reached for him. “Although, don’t let him have any.” Bruce chuckled.

Noah smiled and took the toddler. “I won’t.” He promised. “Hi.” He let Beckett smoosh his cheeks. 

“Looks like there’s a bit of a party set up?” Your mother noted.

“Oh, yeah. We just wanted to make it welcoming for you. Have a seat.” Bruce winked as he handed your parents drinks and set one down for Noah. “I’m gonna go see if she’s ready.”

Your mother looked around. “How sweet.” 

Maryanne came out after a moment and greeted everyone. As she was chatting with your mother, the doorbell rang again, and Bruce went to let his parents in. “Oh! What a surprise.” Your father said as the Wayne’s walked in. “What’s the occasion?”

“We were told a family lunch.” Thomas smiled. “And we were asked to watch Beckett so they could do dinner.” He added. 

Bruce led you out, trying to calm your nerves. You smoothed your dress out and walked out once everyone was seated. “Thank you all for coming.” You smiled. “Clearly me and Bruce wanted to surprise you all.” You let your arms fall to your sides. You were chewing on your lip at you looked anywhere but at your father. “I’m four months pregnant...with a little girl.” 

Thomas clapped once. “Oh, wonderful!” He smiled. 

Martha grinned. “You’re glowing, dear!” She stood with your mother who teared up happily. Both women hugged you close. “I’m so happy for you!” Martha kissed your cheek.

“Same here, honey.” Your mother kissed your head. “I’m so happy we’re going to have a granddaughter.” She looked to your father. “Aren’t we?”

“Yes, of course.” He stood and came over to give you a hug. “You look beautiful.” He said softly. You instantly hugged him back, thankful that he wasn’t lecturing you again. He kissed your head before going to sit back down, smiling as he focused on Beckett. “You excited, buddy?” He asked. 

You looked at your mom. “He’s upset. Again.” 

“No, why would you say that?” She squeezed your hand. 

“Mom, I can tell.” You shook your head. “This is why I put off saying anything.” You looked down. 

“He just worries. He’s happy. Look how much he loves Beckett.” She smiled. “I promise you that your father is not upset.” She hugged you. “Now, have you been talking names?”

“A little bit.” You shrugged. 

Bruce huffed to himself and tapped your father's shoulder. “Can we talk?” He asked, motioning to the back. “Happy, Lucky, come on, boys.” They barked and followed Bruce happily. Your father followed, wondering what was going on. Bruce put his hands on his hips once the door was closed. “Do you have a problem with me?” He asked bluntly.

“Yes.” Your father replied just as blunt. “I do.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “She defended you, but everything I said would happen is.”

“What? How could you say that? I spent an entire year at home.” He frowned. 

“You nearly missed her having Beckett because of work.” He started. “You think she’ll be able to do anything besides stay home now that she’ll have two under two?!” He shouted. “Where’s her dreams? Gone. All gone!” He glared at Bruce. “All down the damn drain because of some rich punk.” He pointed at him. 

Bruce stood his ground. “She’s free to work when she wants. I gave her the option of nannies and living at my parents.” 

Your father laughed. “What? A nanny? I wish she had listened to me when I told her.” He ran a hand over his face. “Running back to mommy and daddy. Wow.” He shook his head. “And even is she going to work, Bruce? When she’s changing Beckett and nursing the baby? Or maybe when Beckett is in school and you’re screwing your secretary.” 

“That’s enough!” He shouted back. “You have zero right to say those things!” 

Your father shook his head. “I’m only here for my daughter and grandkid.” He said honestly. “Because those are the people you’re going to hurt.”


End file.
